transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikil'hi
Shikil'hi is a Female Troll Shaman of the Darkspear Tribe, she is a companion of of Turok and accompanied him on a mission to investigate Dire Maul. Apperance Shikil'hi is a lithe and scantily clothed troll. Wearing a very tight blouse of blue and gold. While a simple yet decorative loincloth covered he front and rear. Clipped to her shoulders and wrapped around her neck was a long brown cloak that billowed behind her She had wild red hair and elongated ears similar to the Night Elves and a deep aqua shade of short fur. Personality Shikil'hi is a laid back and flirtatious troll, when outside of combat she is very clam and also isn't above flirting with the opposite sex. Which she did with Ichigo on one occasion. But when in a fight she is quite violent and dangerous, killing her enemies with an efficiency that is both awing and terrifying. She also has a dislike toward Adelina, although she is willing to help her and keep her safe. She has shown that she doesn't like her mainly because of her naivety and also her foolishness in running into danger. Plot Dire Maul Interlude-Arc Shikil'hi along with four others were sent to Dire Maul to investigate a demon incursion within the ruins of the city. Her group was attacked outside the entrance to the ruined city by a group of Gordunni ogres. After the ogres were pushed back they were greeted by Ichigo Kurosaki, who has asked to join them on their mission to kill the Dreadlord leading the demons. She along with everyone else was shocked when he was actually accepted into the group. When a Night Elf Druid tried to join their group as well, she was brushed off by Shikil'hi, and as she tried to leave Adelina ensnared her leg with vines, which she quickly burned away. When Adelina was listing her uses an ogre appeared behind her, Shikil'hi asked Uruk whether or not they should warn her or not, which he replied with, no and to wait to see if she notices. She was shocked that Turok allowed her to join the group. When fighting through the ruins of the city, she saw Adelina being chased by Trents and while laughing at her expense and sarcastically remarked that she should water them to calm them down. After searching the ruins for clues regarding the source of the demonic incursion, as well as combating an Ancient Protector she was ordered to bring a wall down on top of a stairwell to block off their pursuers. She later flirted with Ichigo as she made a wise crack about him being sensitive. She was later shocked by Ichigo when he was able to touch and cleanse a spirit. When fighting against Tendris Warpwood she saved Raizzariza who was thrown aside by the corrupted Ancient of War. She later watched as Ichigo defeat the same Ancient of War and later confronted him on the matter, which she later spoke with Turok on, who assured her Raizzariza was keeping and eye on him and ready to strike should Ichigo prove to be a threat. After entering Immol'thar's prison they were attacked by the demon himself, when Rai and Uruk were wounded, she and Adelina stayed out of combat to stabilize the wounded while Ichigo and Turok faught. She later went after Adelina when she took Turok's axe to give to Ichigo, when she caught up with her she berated the young Night Elf before dragging her back towards the pillar they were hiding behind. After the battle with Immol'thar, and finishes healing Raizzariza and Uruk, they depart for the Athenaeum and try to locate the Prince and also the location of the Dreadlord. As they enter the library they seperate into two groups. Shikil'hi goes with Turok and Uruk, they are attacked by an Night Elf Archer and she is struck in the leg by a silencing arrow. As she tries to remove the arrow Turok and Uruk fight against their respective enemies. After Turok and Uruk defeat their enemies, she is able to remove the arrow and then heal Turok who had collapsed because of his wounds. She is later seen removing the arrows from Turok's hide along with Uruk, with the latter removing the arrows and her healing wounds. When the group traveled to the Northern section of the city, they came across a large battle between the Gordunni ogres and Demons. They quickly fought their way to a tunnel leading further into the city and while moving through it were ambushed by a large force of Satyrs. Shikil'hi fought back to back with Adelina, using her magic and mace to kill the demons. After the battle she was recovering from the ordeal and healing the minor wounds the group had suffered. When Ichigo struck Turok she went for her weapon to try and stop him, but when Ichigo yelled at Turok not to speak ill or the dead or his allies she stopped. After Ichigo berated Turok she was impressed with his wisdom, and when she followed after him to find the Dreadlord she hoped that she didn't have to kill him at the end of the mission. After entering the Gordok Seat she and the rest of the group attacked the Dreadlord, Hel'nurath, who was fighting the current King of Gordok. When she arrived on the platform she was forced into cover when the Dreadlord attacked. During the fight she was able to wound him several times with her elemental magic. When she and the group were thrown from the stage she was shocked when she learned that Ichigo was the one responsible for the entire event, and the cause of the Dreadlord being present. After Ichigo charged the Dreadlord to save Adelina she and the rest of the group remained behind to defend themselves against the warring ogres and demons. When Adelina went to save Ichigo, Shikil'hi yelled at her to come back, she along with Turok and Raizzariza fought their way to the stage to save her and Ichigo. After arriving on the stage she summoned two spirit wolves to attack the Dreadlord as she went to help Adelina, but when her wolves were defeated quickly she was struck by a Shadow Bolt and rendered immobile. After the Dreadlord was killed she along with the rest of the group waited for Ichigo to wake up, she berated Adelina during that time for rushing off and nearly getting herself killed. After Ichigo woke up and told them about his history and his status as a Shinigami, she along with everyone else were surprised by this. She asked Ichigo if she could see his Zanpakuto, he complied and gave it to her, and she entered a meditative stance and was able to enter his inner world and speak with Zangetsu. Although not know what she communicated with him about, Zangetsu described her as quite lewd. She then went on to explain that she believes that Shinigami as similar to shamans in a sense, where Shaman's maintain balance in the world from the world of the living, where Shinigami do so from the afterlife and both deal with balancing the spirits in the world. After their conversation was finished, a large group of Gordunni ogres entered the Gordok Seat and to the surprise of everyone declared Ichigo the King of Gordok. After Ichigo ascension to king, they returned back to the Athenaeum and gathered all the loot they could and distributed it evenly. Shikil'hi explained to Ichigo that many pieces of armor and items imbue special magical properties onto its user, such as increased strength and agility, and in some cases intelligence. She pointed out several items that would benefit him greatly and took her own loot. After their business was completed Ichigo asked them all to remain behind with him and help cleanse all the spirits in the ruins. The next day they parted way and with one final good bye they departed. Shady Rest Massacre Shikil'hi and Turok were present in Thunderbluff when Hawnia was being laid to rest, she joined the congregation to Red Rocks to bury Hawnia. Abilities Expert Elementalist: Shikil'hi is Shaman, and therefor has the ability to control the elements via the spirits, which she has shown to be able to do very easily. Capable of setting enemies alight and creating powerful winds to blow groups of enemies away ad even using the wind to tear apart enemies. Skilled Healer: Even though she is an Elementalist among Shamans, she is still able to heal wounds and broken bones with her shaman gifts. Such as healing the wounds of all the members of the group when the are injured and also reforming Raizzariza's broken legs after they were crushed under Immol'thar's claw and summoning several totems to heal Ichigo while simultaneously healing Turok who had suffered close to a dozen arrow puncture wound. Skilled Melee Fighter: Even though she relies heavily on her magic to fight, she is more than capable of fighting with her mace when the need calls for it. Able to strike down her enemies with the mace and then use her magic to strike another. Durable: Even though she has little armor, she is shown to be quite durable. Able to fight through pain to remove and arrow and also to be thrown around when fighting against Hel'nurath and even remain conscious after being struck by a Shadow Bolt. Trivia *Shikil'hi is based off the TCG character Mojo Mender Ja'nah. External Links Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Horde